Twenty Seven Occasions
by heartslogos
Summary: Twenty Seven Occasions that Kevin and Jane share over the course of a long time together. Each based on one of Jane's several dresses.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 27 Dresses, neither the movie nor actual twenty seven dresses. I consider myself quite satisfied to have **_**one**_** dress.**

**By the way, only 25 dresses listed. If anyone can tell me the other two so I can write them I'd be grateful. All I did was pause the movie while she was modeling dresses for Kevin and write down a general name for them.**

**Lavender:**

The first time they met she had been dressed in the lavender dress. Later, Kevin would admit that he could actually smell the lavender coming of her. However he wouldn't admit that sometimes, when Jane was asleep, he'd hold her close and smell the faint scent of lavender, even years after that first wedding he saw her at.

The first time Jane saw him she was in a lavender dress. She had dabbed faint lavender perfume on. Years later, in the secret privacy of her home, when the lights were off, husband asleep, and windows sealed, she would admit that she still put on that perfume. She put it on because she knew Kevin liked it, of course he didn't admit it, but she knew that when she pretended to be asleep he enjoyed the scent.

They both grew to secretly like lavender.

**Sari:**

The sari was beautiful, she had to admit. It wasn't the easiest thing to go around in or the most common thing, but it was very beautiful. She was disappointed that she would probably never get the chance to wear it again. That was quite a shame.

He never saw her in the sari, but he saw the sari itself as she was changing into it. It was a beautiful sari, he had to admit. It wasn't common nor was it practical, but it was beautiful. On her. It's quite a shame that he never got to see it on her completely.

**Gothic Punk:**

She just wanted to beat him over the head with something. He was being a complete jerk and cynical, and shouldn't that have been over now that they were married? Did he have to be such a snot-nosed punk? Jane examined a spiked collar, maybe she could hit him with this?

Did she have to be so depressing? Seriously. They had their wedding she shouldn't be obsessing over them anymore. But if anything she was going to more weddings, and at least she wasn't keeping the dresses anymore. Kevin supposed, watching her look at a small box of wedding keepsakes she had kept and examine a spiked collar rather thouroughly, that he was lucky she didn't.

**Cowboy:**

"No."

"Why not?"

"I am not riding a horse, not again." Kevin kissed Jane, dodging her annoyed –yet playful, ever since that _day_ she's never smacked him for real, and he's never given her a real cause to- smack. "The last time I went on a horse I couldn't get it to hold still and totally ruined my friend's wedding."

Jane slumped. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You know what they say; if you fall of the horse you get back on. Come on cow girl, if you could do it for a wedding you could do it for me." Jane sighed before smiling and pumping a sarcastic fist.

"Go get'em cowboy."

**Gone with the Wind:**

When she realized that she was in love with Kevin –that cynical jerk- she felt like the world was jerked out from under her. When she kissed her boss it was like all that she believed had just been blown out the window. Everything she knew was gone with the wind.

When Kevin realized that he loved her, and she had seen the article, it was like he was lost. He knew that he loved her. He knew that he wanted to stay with her. When she saw that article and left, if felt like everything was gone with the wind.

**Tuxedo:**

"I hate tuxedos."

"That's because women aren't supposed to wear them." Jane nearly kicked Kevin then.

"If my friend wants her anniversary to be the same as her wedding I'm not going to fight it." They were quiet for a few minutes, Jane examining her tuxedo in the mirror, Kevin lounging on their bed. He looked at the ceiling and after a few moments pause, spoke.

"I'm not wearing a dress." Jane snorted, flopping on the bed next to him.

"You'd better not. You'd ruin the occasion."

**Olive:**

"I hate olives." Jane picks olives off her pizza. Kevin takes them and pops them into his mouth, it's shameful to waste food after all.

"You sure hate a lot of things. If you hate olive why did you wear that humiliating mermaid dress?"

"Because it was for a _wedding_." Jane says it as if that justifies everything. Kevin rolls his eyes. His Jane always loved weddings and was always willing to sacrifice so much for other people's special day. It was a good thing he was there to make sure she didn't give up too much.

**Underwater:**

When they were together it was like they were underwater. Jane felt as if she was comfortable, surrounded, and just…just Jane. It was like things were pretty and flowing and even if Kevin was some sort of jerk I felt so natural being with him. It was like being underwater. It was kind of hard to move, but when you got used to it, it was like being free and flying and being totally supported.

Kevin thought it was cool. He thought he was drowning for the longest time. He didn't even know it. Then Jane came along and it was like he learned to breathe underwater. It was like he woke up. He didn't see all the beauty around him, he was so focused on trying to breathe, and now Jane is here and he can breathe and look.

But don't tell Jane.

He likes being annoying her with cynicism, crankiness, and impossibility.

**Furisode:**

"How did they even get one in your size? Aren't furisodes supposed to be, you know, for short Asian people?" He says, crossing his arms as she attempts to simultaneously do her hair and fasten her obi.

"Would you please not be a jerk, for once, please?" She struggles with her obi for a few minutes before he helps her.

"Well since you said please." Kevin kisses her and she struggles to get her arms around him through her several knots and layers of clothes.

**L.A.:**

"I've never actually _gone_ to L.A. before. Do people really walk around with poodles in their purses? Wouldn't that be incredibly unsanitary and heavy?" Jane asks, thumbing through a magazine as they lounge in their new apartment's living room. Kevin looks up from his laptop.

"Didn't you have an L.A. themed wedding? If I recall that was one rather horrendous dress." Jane rolls her eyes.

"It was _themed_ L.A. but it wasn't really in L.A." Kevin shrugs and returns to his report. Jane bites her cheek. She knows his editor is pressing him to move to L.A. and join the L.A. times there. But she doesn't want to move and leave everyone behind. But if he wants to then she will because she just sucks at saying no.

"We're not moving to L.A." Jane is jerked out of her inner debate. She gives him a confused look while he sends her a blank one. He puts his laptop down and pulls her into his lap, pecking her on the cheek. "I've gone. It's not that great a place. The name is a total lie." Jane bites her cheek again.

"But, won't it be, you know, good for you?" He pulls her into another kiss.

"I don't need a city of angels when I have one right here."

**Fiesta:**

Sometimes their lives were like some sort of hurricane whirlwind. It was like a huge party. Kevin had his work, Jane had her weddings and that new job, and between them there was more than enough laughter to fill their apartment.

It wasn't always a party though. There were some days when the hurricane died down and they saw the parts that they looked over when things were upbeat. There were the little things that Kevin forgot to do, the big things Jane obsessed over making perfect, and the things in between that they both just had no time for.

But it was ok because no matter how much they fought there was still that hurricane of fun and attraction that helped to balance it out.

So when the party was in session it was fun and exciting, and when it wasn't, well it may not have been as fun but it was still just as exciting.

**Cabaret:**

"I think I want to take dancing lessons." Kevin looked up from the article he was writing, Jane sipped her coffee as she flipped through a magazine.

"What brought this up?"

"I don't know. It'll be fun wont it?" Jane put her cup down and did a little cabaret kick. Kevin smirked.

"Is this for another wedding?" Jane snorted, rolling her eyes. He gave her a look. She fidgeted a little before pouting.

"Alright, fine. Maybe."

Kevin shook his head, smiling, returning to his work. He knew his Jane.

**Accessories:**

No matter what Jane wore, Kevin always thought she was beautiful.

Lounging around the house in a simple cardigan with her hair tied with a pink tie, and no makeup she looked relaxed and at peace. Other times, when she was getting ready for work with her heals and her bracelets and her earrings, she looked dazzling. On those wedding days when she put on her themed outfits she looked hilarious but beautiful.

Not matter how silly the clothes Jane managed to look beautiful.

Kevin blinked as Jane applied clown make-up for the latest wedding.

Or it could be his personal bias.

**Magenta:**

Jane can swear that Kevin's favorite activity in the world –besides writing and singing Elton John at pitches only dogs can hear- is making her blush.

Sometimes it's when they argue over silly things like dress styles, or hair accessories, other times its when he says something completely out of character that just knocks her off her train of thought and leaves her floundering to find what she was trying to say.

Other times it's when they're alone and he just holds her close. Sometimes it's when they're in public, with strangers or friends, and he randomly kisses her just because.

Regardless of the occasion, Jane takes secret satisfaction in that for every time he makes her blush she can make him speechless.

**Fluffed Lilac:**

Jane fluffs a pillow before smothering her face in it and yelling.

Kevin could be such a jerk. The front door slams as Kevin goes out to brood or sulk, or whatever it is that cranky ass does when they argue.

It's never been as bad as the first time, the time she walked out of his life because of that stupid article. But it's still been bad.

But regardless of how bad or not bad it's been, Jane takes comfort in the fact that they'd always get back together. Jane pulls her face out of the pillow and smooth's the lilac pillow case.

She'd let him cool off for a few more minutes. Then she'd call.

They'd find a way to make up again. They always do.

**White Lace:**

Jane flushes, embarrassed at her camisole. It's not like she's embarrassed that she owns it, or that she's wearing it, it's just that it's _Kevin_ who's going to be seeing it and she just knows he's going to laugh at her.

Kevin flushes, embarrassed at Jane's camisole. It's not like he's embarrassed to see her, or see her wearing it, it's just that this is _Jane_ and he doesn't want to mess this up. So he does what he does best.

"And what was the theme for this one? Classy and sexy?" She hits him but she can't keep the smile of her face and Kevin's relieved that he's a writer because at least he knows how to say things properly.

**Blue:**

Jane secretly likes it when Kevin wears blue. It's not that he looks bad in other things, it's just that blue looks better on him. So she makes sure to get him blue when he asks her to get some clothes from a store for him or something.

Maybe he knows because whenever she comes back he rolls his eyes and kisses her on the cheek, mumbling something about blue and crazy women. But he wears it anyway.

**Silver Grey:**

That morning the sky is a silvery grey and Jane doesn't feel like getting up. It's just one of those days when you want to laze around like there's no tomorrow.

So Jane lounges on the bed, still in her pajamas as Kevin gets ready for work. He has an interview with some crazy old bat –she doesn't know why his editor is such a mean woman, but as long as she keeps him in place Jane doesn't really mind, the woman knows how to deflate his ego- and won't be back until later.

Jared pulls on his jacket and makes sure his laptop is in place. He pecks Jane on the forehead as she mumbles something about the color blue and heads out for work.

Jane looks out the window at the silver grey sky and goes back to sleep.

**Orange Flowers, Pastel Yellow:**

Jane hasn't had her daily dose of coffee and she's skipped breakfast. Kevin wasn't there to wake her up when her alarm clock failed so she's running late and there's only so much she can do with so many minutes before she can catch a cab and everything's going to hell today.

But when Jane gets to work there's orange flowers tied with a pastel yellow bow on her desk. She smiles. She knows who they're from.

Everyone knows who they're from.

There's no name, no note, but Jane knows.

Only Kevin would give her marzipan flowers. Jane snaps a sugar powdered candy into her mouth. Trust Kevin to know when she needed her sugar and prepare for it.

**Puffy Pink:**

After crying Jane's eyes are puffy and pink, like everyone else's when they cry. Kevin doesn't like seeing her like that. But it's worse when Jane's sick because it's not his fault and he can't actually apologize and make her better that way.

No, they have to wait out the coughing and the sneezing and the shivering and the dizzy spells.

Even though her face is puffy and pink he still loves her though.

Kevin smirks as Jane grumbles. At least he can still make fun of her.

**Pale Pink:**

Kevin turns pale pink when his editor pokes fun at him for finally getting married. All the guys in his department laugh at him. He slumps in his seat.

His phone rings _Benny and the Jets_ and he answers it, ignoring the snickers of his office mates even as Jane responds on the other side of the line.

They start talking and it's all ok, even if everyone makes fun of him. He's got Jane and now he's pink for an entirely different reason.

**Bright Yellow:**

The sun is bright yellow today. Kevin looks out the window while Jane finishes making breakfast.

"To hell with it, let's go out today." He declares observing the morning sun. Jane quirks her lips.

"What about work." Kevin laughs pulling Jane into a hug.

"That's the great thing about being young, Jane. To hell with everything and there's always tomorrow. So let's go out and enjoy today."

The couple spends their day at the park, just being young.

**Red:**

Kevin is livid, seeing red actually, when he and Jane go out and someone has the audacity to flirt with _his_ wife.

The ring, the highly publicized wedding, the incredibly widespread gossip and rumors about them and people still think Jane is single? That's ridiculous and just proves how stupid people can really be.

But it's tolerable because he knows that Jane doesn't really care about them. In fact Jane doesn't even notice. That makes it ok because when they get home Jane is all hers.

**Purple Silk:**

One of the several gifts Jane receives on her birthday is a purple silk blouse. It's almost the same shade as the lavender dress she wore the day she met Kevin and it's just as beautiful. She runs her hands over it and marvels at its beauty and the intricacy of the work.

She can't wait to wear it for Kevin, it'd match wonderfully with her lavender perfume. Their anniversary is coming up after all, and she knows how much Kevin loves lavender.

**Blue Jacket:**

Kevin smooth's the blue jacket over his shoulders. He's had it for almost ten years now.

Jane got it for his birthday, after they married.

It's been a decade since they've been married. And they're still going strong. Kevin pulls the jacket over his shoulders and fingers the box in his pocket.

They've been together for a long time, but it wouldn't hurt for him to make it new again.

He knows how much Jane loves weddings. Kevin smiles as he looks at the ring he just bought. Kevin's heard how popular remarrying is as an anniversary surprise.

**The Wedding Dress, White:**

Jane smiles, excited. It's not every day you get remarried to the man of your dreams after all. She's dressed in the exact same dress she wore when they got married the first time ten years ago and all her bridesmaids, all thirty or so of them, are in attendance.

Kevin looks the same, even if he's older and less cranky and a little bit more optimistic, at the end of the aisle.

This wedding is even better than the first because her bridesmaids have become larger in number –she's gone to several more weddings since she got married herself, some ridiculous and others mundane, but all of them beautiful- and she loves Kevin more than ever.

Jane is happy and Kevin is wonderful and everything is so much better than she could have ever dreamed.

She just hopes she doesn't mess it up by tripping.


End file.
